Enhanced Oil Recovery (abbreviated EOR) refers to techniques for increasing the amount of unrefined petroleum, or crude oil that may be extracted from an oil reservoir (e.g. an oil field). Using EOR, 40-60% of the reservoir's original oil can typically be extracted compared with only 20-40% using primary and secondary oil recovery methods (e.g. by water injection or natural gas injection). Enhanced oil recovery may also be referred to as improved oil recovery or tertiary oil recovery (as opposed to primary and secondary oil recovery).
Enhanced oil recovery may be achieved by a variety of methods including miscible gas injection (which includes carbon dioxide flooding), chemical injection (which includes polymer flooding, alkaline flooding and surfactant flooding), microbial injection, or thermal recovery (which includes cyclic steam, steam flooding, and fire flooding). The injection of various chemicals, usually as dilute aqueous solutions, has been used to improve oil recovery. Injection of alkaline or caustic solutions into reservoirs with oil that has organic acids or acid precursors naturally occurring in the oil will result in the production of soap (i.e. in situ generated soap) that may lower the interfacial tension enough to increase production. Injection of a dilute solution of a water soluble polymer to increase the viscosity of the injected water can increase the amount of oil recovered in some formations. Dilute solutions of surfactants such as petroleum sulfonates may be injected to lower the interfacial tension or capillary pressure that impedes oil droplets from moving through a reservoir. Special formulations of oil, water and surfactant microemulsions, have also proven useful. Application of these methods is usually limited by the cost of the chemicals and their adsorption and loss onto the rock of the oil containing formation.
Some unrefined petroleum contains carboxylic acids having, for example, C11 to C20 alkyl chains, including napthenic acid mixtures. The recovery of such “reactive” oils may be performed using alkali (e.g. NaOH or Na2CO3) in a surfactant composition. The alkali reacts with the acid in the reactive oil to form soap in situ. These in situ generated soaps serve as an additional source of surfactants enabling the use of much lower level of surfactants initially added to effect enhanced oil recovery (EOR). However, when the available water supply is hard, the added alkali causes precipitation of cations, such as Ca−2 or Mg+2. In order to prevent such precipitation an expensive chelant such as EDTA may be required in the surfactant composition. Alternatively, water softening processes may be used.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for cost effective methods for enhanced oil recovery using chemical injection. Provided herein are methods and compositions addressing these and other needs in the art.